


Please

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thasmin [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Doctor, please.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, another Thasmin drabble because writer's block is kicking my ass. No idea what this is supposed to be but I hope you like it nonetheless. Also, I usually don't write anything first person so this is an exception.:D

Please touch me. Let your fingertips wander over my skin, trace the stars and constellations only you can see.  
Make me fall in love with you and your eyes. I want to bath in your laugh as smooth as honey  
and give myself up to your arms.

Please tell me you love me. Tell me I do not compare to the stars and the universe because you don't.  
Whisper promises into my ear and hold me when I do the same. Tell me your secrets,  
and I will seal them onto my heart where you belong.

Please run. Take my hand and run on foreign grounds with our laughs getting lost in the wind.  
Let the air run through your hair the same way my fingers do and take me on adventures.  
Run to me when I get lost and hold on so you never lose me again.

Isn't it lovely? Being alone with you right next to me, being glass and bones and falling apart in your arms?  
You don't see, you never do. Lovely, isn't it? That everything is perfect and fine,  
and I'm never going to leave. 

Doctor, let go. 

I'm long gone.

Let me go home.


End file.
